I have a question Danna Un!
by AkatsukiKitsuneX3
Summary: This ish my first SasoDei story!:3 YAYZ SASODEI!


**Here's my second story ppl!!!**

**But,this one ish my fav story so far!!!!**

**SasoDei bitches!!!!!!X3**

**You know the fuckin drill…if you dnt like yaoi,fuck off!!If you do,enjoy my yaoi luvers!!!**

**Sasori: I still dnt see y Im the one who has 2….**

**Deidara:*covers his mouth*Sssshhh!!!Danna,you'll ruin the story if you say it!Un!**

**I Have A Question For You Danna,Un!!**

Sasori was busy working on his puppet that broke during a recent mission. 'Ugh,with these damages I'll probably be working on this puppet all day.' he thought.

"SASORI NO DANNA~!!!!UN!!!" screamed a tall,blond boy as he came bursting through the door. "Sasori No Danna!!I have to ask you something,un!!"

Sasori sighed and turned to see the young blonde was shirtless,sweaty,and panting very hard. He caught himself _almost_ drooling. "Wh-What do you want,*gaki?" he asked with a glare.

"It's Deidara!" he exclaimed, "And I have to ask you a question,un."

"*Nandesu?"

"Um…what's a blow job,un?"

Sasori half-way choked on his own saliva. He looked at Deidara with wide,shock filled eyes. "Um…well,its…kinda hard to…explain." Sasori said nervously.

"So…just tell me Danna,un." He eagerly said.

Sasori sighed,but then got an idea. "It would be easier if I showed you…" he said with a smirk. "D-Danna…?Why are you looking at me like that?" Deidara asked as he backed up against the wall trying to find the door knob.

Sasori stood up from his chair,laid his puppet down,and walked towards the young bomber until he was pressing his body against Deidara's.

"Dann…" he tried to say before he was pulled into a violent kiss. Deidara squeaked in shock and tried to pull away from Sasori's grasp,but failed. Sasori licked the bomber's bottom lip,begging for entrance. Deidara had his lips and eyes pinched closed. He was in shock to what was happening.

Deidara gasped when he felt a pair of cold lips biting down on his neck. Sasori skillfully licked up and down his neck,then took advantage of that moment and entered the young bomber's mouth.

After a while,Deidara relaxed into the kiss. Not even feeling himself getting hard. 'Shit!Can't let Danna see it!Un!' he thought.

Too late. Sasori was already staring at the bulgde in his pants hungrily.

"D-Danna?"

Sasori knelt down until he was facing Deidara's erection. He pulled off Deidara's pants and boxers in what seemed like half a second. "Now Dei,this is a blow job…" Sasori whispered as he grabbed Deidara's hardened length and started to lick up and down it.

Deidara gasped. "O-Oooohh~….OOOH!!Danna!!!Un!!" he moaned.

Hearing Deidara moan made Sasori smirk. He kissed the tip of his length then taking all of it into his mouth. Sasori moaned causing vibrations to go through Deidara's body,making him scream out his new lover's name.

"S-Sasori~!!!!Oh,Sasori!!!More!!!" Deidara screamed, "Suck it faster!!!Aaaaahh~!!!!Un!!!!" Sasori did what he was told and sucked faster. Sasori then grabbed his own length and started to pump himself. Both of them were so near to release.

"AAAHH!!!SASORI!!!!" Deidara exclaimed as he violently cummed in his lover's mouth. Sasori came all over himself soon after. He swallowed Deidara's cum greedily. "Yummy…Dei-chan,you're so tastey…" He said,licking his lips.

A red blush crept over Deidara's face. "Y-You know…you could've just told me what a blow job was instead of showing me,un." He said pulling up his pants and boxers.

"Aw,now where's the fun in that?" Sasori giggled and kissed Deidara's forehead. He then pulled Deidara over to him and whispered, "Don't forget…I'm not done with you yet." Sasori smirked and walked back to his desk,leaving a red-faced Deidara in his "naughty" thoughts.

**LOL!!!!I got a fuckin nosebleed from writing this!!!**

**Dei:*holding tissue up 2 nose*I luv you!!!!Un!!*glomps me***

**Sasori:*holding tissue up2 nose*It was…*cough* interesting….**

**Ooooh~ looks like someone enjoyed it!**

**Sasori:*turns red*Stfu….**

**Dei:*gasps*Danna!Dnt be so mean!Un!**

**Yeah!You tell him DeiDei-kun!!!**

**PLZ REVIEW~~~!!!!!:3**

***Meanings:**

**Gaki-Brat**

**Nandesu-What is it?**


End file.
